De espiritus y Sombreros
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Sumary: Porque dos almas solitarias podían unirse de forma especial, y la amistad entre Jack y un Sombrero parlante era una de esas especialidades.
1. chapter 1

Sumary: Porque dos almas solitarias podían unirse de forma especial. O bien, el sombrero seleccionador y Jack Frost solían hablar de todo y nada.

Yop: so yhea, este será mi segundo crossover y… bueno honestamente no se que poner como introducción. Ks, ¿tu sabes que?

Ks: pues… no. Esto es tan raro que hasta yo tengo problemas.

Yop:... ¿dejamos eso para el final?

Ks: si dejemoslo al final,;solo recuerda decir que ningún personaje fuera de los ocs son tuyos, agradecer a Chiyo por el betaje.

Yop: lo acabas de decir tu así que… *volteo a verles* disfruten de esto?

El sombrero miro con algo de precaución al individuo que se había colado entre las paredes y puertas.

Era un chamaco algo alto, delgado, (demasiado delgado si se lo preguntaban) pálido, (demasiado pálido) con cabellos igual de blancos que la nieve, ojos de hielo. Vestía un pantalón común para la época en la que estaban, pero demasiado cortos y con más de dos sogas sujetándolos, una capa café y una playera de lana mas que mal gastada.

Lo peculiar no era la ropa, era el hecho de que esta estuviese cubierta de una fina capa de escarcha iridiscencia que le daba un toque místico y noblesiastico a pesar de humilde.

Sin embargo lo que le llamo la atencion al sobrero, fue el hecho de que al parecer nadie más que el y los cuadros movibles podían verle.

-¿Hola? Windy me dijo que aquí había seres creados por magos capaces de verme y hablar... -

¿Windy? Bueno, el muchacho parecía que necesitaba ayuda y ¿quién era él para negarse? por otra parte… el muchacho parecía familiar de alguna forma.

-¿Windy? -

la reacción fue instantánea.

El joven se volteo como si su vida dependiera de ello y con ojos llenos de esperanza, asombro miraba a todas partes, en desesperada búsqueda del alma que le dedico la palabra.

-estoy aquí arriba.- el sombrero sonrió internamente al ver como el chico sonreía con renovado entusiasmo, vida y alivio al verle.

-¡wooow! ¡Eres un sombrero parlante! E espera… ¿p puedes verme?-

El miedo, desesperación y esperanza en esa simple pregunta era tanta que podrían causar daño físico en el corazón literario del instrumento magico.

-si chico. Puedo verte, e igual lo harán los retratos de los antiguos directores…. Una vez despierten, claro esta.-

a su última frase el joven tuvo la decencia de mostrarse algo culpable.

-Pero primero… ¿quien eres?-

Eso logró que el albino regresara a su alegre forma.

-¡oh cierto! Me llamo Jack Frost. Soy el espiritu del invierno, ¿quien eres tu?-

Jack Frost, incluso el nombre le era familiar, ¿porque sera?

-bueno en si, soy el Sombrero Seleccionador, mi deber es determinar en qué casa deben de estar los nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts; el lugar en el que estas ahora. Durante sus 6 años de estudio- eso llamó la atención del joven espíritu.

-¿enserio? ¿como haces eso?- e increíblemente el niño (porque no podía ser mayor que un estudiante de primer o segundo año) se sento en el aire flotando a unos cuantos pasos de donde él se encontraba en la estantería.

El sombrero, en vez de preguntar por la peculiar habilidad de sentarse en el aire, decidio iluminar la mente del chico invernal. Parecía que necesitaba distraerse con algo, y ya que estaba interesado en su forma de hacer las cosas….

-es simple, me ponen en la cabeza del nuevo integrante y analizo sus personalidades y memorias…-

Así fue como empezó una muy bonita amistad entre el sombrero seleccionador y el joven espíritu invernal.

Una amistad que poco a poco fue creciendo y agregando a los cuadros en las paredes de la dirección, al igual que los fantasmas que empezaron a inundar la escuela.

Yop: ¡Corta introducción que pone todas las emisiones de punta!

Ks: lo de corta si, lo demás depende de lo que digan los comentarios.

Yop: point taken.

Ks: entonces… ¿que se supone que es esto?

Yop: una series de dorables? Es un 5 plus one, tipo de fiction. Aunque esto cuenta como introducción así que será de unos 7 u 8 capitulos. o al menos eso creo

Ks: okay…

Yop: *volteo a verles* ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!

Ks: hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

Yop; esta próxima fue muy rapida.

Ks: si.

Yop: ¡gracias a Chiyo Azakura por el betaje!

ks: disfruten.

* * *

El sombrero rodó sus figurativos ojos, al momento de sentir la fria rafaga de viento que anunciaba la llegada de cierto espíritu invernal, sin embargo había algo muy diferente a las veces que había venido.

Esta vez el viento soplaba en una forma preocupada y conmovedora, como buscando alguna forma de alegrar a su pequeña carga.

-¿Jack?- pregunto algo preocupado el sombrero.

unos segundos más tarde, un pequeño hipo se escuchó.

-¿Hatto?- la voz era muy pero muy diminuta y en gran necesidad de protección.

Tanto que el sombrero dejó pasar el pequeño desagrado que le quedaba respecto al apodo.

Habían pasado más de dos siglos y el eterno niño era una visita común en el castillo, durante todos esos años el espíritu invernal y el sombrero seleccionador crearon un vínculo especial, como si de un abuelo y un nieto se tratase, el apodo de Jack había salido tras una visita a japón y escuchar cómo intentaban pronunciar el vocablo inglés para la palabra "sombrero" y a pesar de que el sombrero buscaba a todas partes una forma de dar un nuevo apodo al chico, no podía salir con algo.

-¿si, Jack?-

otros pequeños hipos se escucharon, y el niño invernal apareció en la puerta de la oficina. por un momento el sombrero reconoció lo realmente joven que era el chico, lo realmente cruel que podía ser la vida.

Cupido era representado como un niño con alas, pero en realidad era un hombre de aproximadamente 34 años, pero… Jack… jack no.

El pequeño espíritu, el sombrero estaba seguro que tendría entre 10 y 13 años pero la forma en que se manejaba demostraba una madurez y sabiduría única, una persona que fue obligada a crecer pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar ser el espíritu libre que era en si.

Ahora, viéndole ahí parado en el pequeño cuarto, ropas sucias, cabello más despeinado que lo de costumbre, lágrimas saltando como cristales de sus pequeños ojitos, y la duda, dolor y esperanza reflejados en ellos le hacían recordar en una dolorosa forma al sombrero que aún era un niño.

-yo… yo no soy una amenaza ¿verdad?, n no soy un asesino o.. o esas cosas ¿verdad?-

El sombrero se mordió un labio.

¿quien en su santa mente le había metido esas ideas a la mente de tan inocente criatura? apenas fuese descubierta, el sombrero movería algunos favores por ahí.

-No Jack. Tu no, puede que tu seas el invierno, pero el invierno no es tu, eres solo un niño y accidentes pasan-

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó en una voz pequeña.

-Porque soy un sombrero que lee mentes, ve el alma y habla-

eso logró sacar una pequeña risa del niño.

-¿sabes que hago también?- el sombrero debía hacer que el niño volviese a ser su persona, y tenía la mejor idea de como hacerlo, después de todo… fue gracias a una de sus visitas que decidió empezar su propia tradición de predecir algunas cosas en una canción para el inicio de año.

-¿que cosa?- pregunto curioso y ansioso.

El sombrero sonrió, definitivamente eso había funcionado.

-Canto-

el niño parpadeó, sonrió y luego río.

-¡jajajjajajaja! ¡Hatto! ¡¿enserio sabes cantar?!-

El sombrero sonrió.

puede que el pequeño apodo ya no fuese tan malo después de todo.

* * *

yop: solo un capitulo mas y listop.

ks: ¿enserio?

yop: sip

ks: …

yop: *se voltea a ver a los lectores* ¡Muchas gracias por los favoritos y seguidores! realmente lo aprecio. n.n

ks: ¿algo más que decir?

yop: no mucho, solo que muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

ks: en ese caso..

yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

ks: y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
